


Kisses?

by TurncoatTruths (Unmaskmemasky)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Just a bit of a test run, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unmaskmemasky/pseuds/TurncoatTruths
Summary: Read in on Tumblr: https://lovelyweasley.tumblr.com/post/187873733436/one-night-stand-fred-weasley-x-readerThis is really just Kissing Without Plot- I hope it’s decent because I have no experience with writing smut. Make of it however you want! I think I might need to hear an opinion or two just so I can write more of these bad boys- I really wanna write a Fred x Reader that’s Porn With Plot. test run with writing smut





	Kisses?

**Author's Note:**

> Read in on Tumblr: https://lovelyweasley.tumblr.com/post/187873733436/one-night-stand-fred-weasley-x-reader
> 
> This is really just Kissing Without Plot- I hope it’s decent because I have no experience with writing smut. Make of it however you want! I think I might need to hear an opinion or two just so I can write more of these bad boys- I really wanna write a Fred x Reader that’s Porn With Plot. test run with writing smut

"Do you always treat your women this way?" she asked, admiring the curve of his sly grin.  
  
"Depends. Is this how you want to be treated?" he retorted, groaning as her fingers slid under his fiery red hair, tugging at a few unruly locks.  
  
"If I wanted to be treated like another swatch of lipstick from the pub, I merely have to visit the Cauldron," she said pointedly.  
  
Fred waited for her hold on him to slacken, but it only grew firmer as she kneaded the back of his shoulders. He exhaled slowly, feeling himself melt.  
  
"So tense," Y/n mused, "But not quite the type of tension I was looking for,"  
  
Fred gave her a sly grin, his grip on her waist growing just as heavy as his breath as he bent down to brush his lips against her neck.  
  
And just like that, her bravado-filled words seemed to fade into a pleased hum caught in her throat. Fred felt the familiar tingling of greed within him, a hunger to hear something unrestrained from those pretty little lips.  
  
He assaulted her neck with rougher kisses, feeling satisfaction as she arched her back against him. Fred was vaguely aware of the sensation of her thighs brushing against his as he gripped her arse and kept her knees from failing her.  
  
She moaned, running her nails against his back. Fighting for control, she deftly unbuttoned his shirt, freeing the toned chest he kept hidden from prying eyes.  
  
With such eyes, Y/n wasted no time admiring the way his soft hair ell against her collarbone. Fred's teeth grazed the shell of her ear, fanning her with his warm breath as she slid her hand under his shirt and touched wherever she could reach.  
  
As pleasant as it was, Y/n needed more. Her hand slipped from under his hair to the side of his face, guiding his lips to hers. She sighed blissfully, managing a quick kiss before Fred dove into her with a small bite.  
  
She writhed underneath him, taunting him with a roll of her hips as she denied him access. Just as he opened his mouth to word his discontent, she ran her tongue under the curve of his open lips and beat him to the task. Her ministrations were passionate as she wrapped her arms around his neck and consumed him fervently- feeding the fire in both their hearts. Fred blinked, before closing his eyes and surrendering to the pleasurable surprise he felt.  
  
Y/n would stay here forever if she could. There was the idea of losing her composure to Fred, and for a moment, she thought she did. She slumped down the wall as Fred playfully fought for control. His kisses were just as bold if not bolder- passionate yet inquisitive as he tasted her, and she, him.  
  
"It's a no, by the way," said Fred, breaking away from her.  
  
"What?" Y/n whined, her brows furrowing in confusion and discontent.  
  
"No," Fred purred, his honey-colored eyes had turned dark as he gazed into her half-lidded ones.  
  
"I don't treat my women the same way, not like this."  
  
Something other than a pleasurable buzz surfaced within her erratic heart. Something softer and more vulnerable, something More. For a moment, she saw herself tangled in the sheets of a velvety soft bed with him, locked under his embrace even as the sun rose high into the skies. Free from the nagging feeling that she should slip away from his warmth and turn this into yet another wistful memory.  
  
But before it infected her, she let a playful smirk bloom on her face as she bade her mind to answer him.  
  
"I must not be one of them then," she answered, never daring to look away from Fred, even as he slid a hand under the hem of her skirt, it had long since ridden up to her midriff.  
  
"I don't know about that," Fred hummed challengingly. "You seemed to be losing yourself there."  
  
"Um, no. If anything, you were the one losing composure."  
  
"I don't accept ties," said Fred, admiring the quickening red marks lining her neck.  
  
"Neither do I," Y/n replied, loosening his violently orange tie and flinging it across the room.  



End file.
